pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben Tbh/Sandbox/Ears-Bleeding-Way
Even though you have 6 monks, you still have very little defense. Drahgal Meir 00:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :True. It's totally theorycraft...Trillions of variants tbh. Ben Tbh 00:17, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Brave. 00:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, so it does about 1000 damage without spear + Dark Aura at spec 15 smiting...So if you think it lacks defence, feel free to drop a couple shouts for heals / prots. Ben Tbh 00:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) meh. Drahgal Meir 00:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Lacks an ultra-brave Paragon though. D:! Ben Tbh 01:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::your paragon bar was pretty bad. Drahgal Meir 02:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Anyways, this is about 700 damage + dw, and has much more defense. Drahgal Meir 02:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I guess 1050 damage is a bit overkill-esque. But with augury it's prottable. o; Ben Tbh 02:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not if you are good and use it the second people use shouts. Drahgal Meir 02:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess. So anyway, think it's even marginally legitimate? Ben Tbh 02:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably not. Drahgal Meir 03:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lmao. Alright. Ben Tbh 03:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::U iz stealin mah ideas. <-- Bad version. But apparently somebody ran something like this and won a few battles, so its decently viable but not very much so. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I actually didn't steal the idea...Apparently we think of similair things. I'm not one to creep other people's discussion threads, but feel free to, ya know, not believe me. Either way, I don't see how yours is so much better than mine. A two monk backline is nice, but mine caries more utility, a cover for Zealot's, better e-management, and much more damage. Sometimes 700 doesn't cut it, especially considering it does much, MUCH less damage to rangers (Which is like 90% of the meta nowadays.) Ben Tbh 02:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol, the stealing part wasnt serious. Also, vigorous spirit is great for covering and for spiking (which is what it should have on all 5 monks). And I didnt say mine was better, I was just letting you know its semi-viable as somebody has won a couple battles with it. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, vigorous is kind of like Taint, it'd be a waste to use it on multiple characters when a single one can maintain it. Two at the most, in my opinion. But yeah, it seems like fun, but I haven't tried it at all. Just pure theorycraft. Ben Tbh 03:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You don't have anything that can shadow step up to your enemies which is going to make spiking people at random kind of hard. Drahgal Meir 06:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Shadowsteps take too long to recharge, and as soon as a good monk sees him teleport, he knows who to prot. Dash is an optional. ^^ Ben Tbh 15:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Not even the best monks are fast enough to prot a spike in 1/4 of a second. Drahgal Meir 16:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, 2 shadow steps on a caller bar mean you can spike every 15 seconds. Drahgal Meir 16:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, makes sense. I'll put it in optionals. Ben Tbh 16:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC)